Gaiden Volume - Practical War Game
Volume 11}} is a gaiden volume of the of the No Game No Life (Series) Light Novel series, published on December 23, 2016. It was released in two different editions, the special limited edition that was bundled with a Sora Nendoroid, and the regular edition. Story Details Synopsis= Before the creation of the world Disboardーwhere everything is determined by games. Humanity wasn't the only ones who tried to end the Great War that tears the stars and ends the world as a game. The rules are slightly different, for example, the future envisioned by a certain forest speciesー"If you stand with all the stars, you win". In other words, in addition to the newly written second part depicting "Another End of War" that Shinku Nilvalen saw, "Anything is there"! |-|Summary= The Gaiden covers six short stories including different characters about their exploits in different periods Abstract War Game As Sora plays chess with Feel Nirvalen to test the effect of her Magic after the two "joined" Elchea Federation, they begin to talk about Nina Cliffe and Shinku Nilvalenーthe two magic casters who were given the title of Corolla, with abilities superior to their descendant. Practical War Game The story never told about the game of Shinku Nilvalen, Nina Cliffe against Ronnie de Launier. How the former taste her first defeat in the device of latter, the exact relationship between two Corollas, the creation of "Protections", and the end of the war in their own sight... Three Times to Repeat the Game As she plays a desperate game against Sora to prove the fact she isn't an idiot, and the Imanity king had revealed his trick in the sleeve, a horrible incident occurs when Stephanie Dola finds herself paying a risky price to play on equal terms with Sora. Is on the Card or Peach Flush Chlammy Zell reminiscence her life from an incident that occurred a few months before her defeat at the hand of Kuhaku and their coronation, which pushed Feel Nirvalen to rebel against Elven Gard's corrupted hierarchy. After numerous events taken place, Chlammy has made use of Sora's trick she learned from his memories to take her revenge while the duo takes step toward their plans by tying up a loose end. Highcard All Raise Vol. 1 During the Great War, Flügel committed many atrocities in the name of Artosh, their creator and the God of War. However, Raphael and Azriel noted the mightiest figure in the world rarely smiled ever since slaying Hartyrave himself, except being challenged by their youngest sister, Jibril. As the Valkyries continue their daily battle, Jibril decided to challenge a Dragonia by herself. Highcard All Raise Vol. 2 After suffering defeat six times in the hands of the White Dragon, Jibril gain the habit of writing a diary and learned elf language in order to defeat dragon. Meanwhile, Azriel decided to stop the extra unit by force if necessary. Looking at the acts, decisions, and accomplishments of his creations, Artosh slowly remembers the true meaning behind the extra unit... Chapters * Abstract War Game * Practical War Game * Three Times to Repeat the Game * One Pair or Heart Straight Flush * Highcard All Raise Vol. 1 * Highcard All Raise Vol. 2 New Characters * Nina Clive * Ronnie Drauvnier Illustrations 15697426_1205383622884111_1632116731576757778_n.jpg NGNL Gaiden Special Edition.jpg 15622225_1205383782884095_5071668439869945740_n.jpg 15697313_1205383786217428_5244446455596573759_n.jpg IMG_1177.JPG 15726336_1205383629550777_8921085335976607356_n.jpg 15726781_1205383846217422_3273281126520418536_n.png 15665676_1205383699550770_8934483419021735562_n.png 15726726_1205383602884113_2578121484065220610_n.png 15622030_1205383669550773_9214947174747671686_n.png 15672554_1205383626217444_6530679827687784506_n.png 15622529_1205383689550771_887462697700278234_n.png 15672523_1205383712884102_7089198597653472259_n.png 15697886_1205383869550753_5905457308377116953_n.png 15726712_1205383766217430_8137997339620161915_n.png zh:Gaiden Volume - Practical War Game Category:Light Novel